Various fuse units directly mounted on battery posts are proposed conventionally (see JP-A-2009-289602). One conventional example of this kind of fuse unit is shown in FIGS. 8 to 12. As shown in FIGS. 8 to 12, a fuse unit 60 is fixed to a battery post 52 of a battery 51 via a battery-connecting terminal 53. The fuse unit 60 is arranged on an upper surface 510 of the battery 51. The fuse unit 60 includes a bus bar 61 which is a plate material of a conductor, and an insulative portion 70 provided so as to cover a suitable portion of an outer periphery of this bus bar 61.
The bus bar 61 has a power-feeding terminal 62 to which the battery-connecting terminal 53 is fixed, two energizing terminals 63 to which two load side terminals (not shown in FIGS. 8 to 12) are respectively connected. Two fusion portions 64 are respectively interposed between the power-feeding terminal 62 and the two energizing terminals 63. A bolt insertion hole 62a is formed in the power-feeding terminal 62. The battery-connecting terminal 53 is connected to the power-feeding terminal 62 with a bolt 71 and a nut 72. The two fusion portions 64 are respectively extended from opposite side ends of the power-feeding terminal 62 and are arranged parallel to each other. The two energizing terminals 63 are extended respectively from the fusion portions 64 and are arranged along a longitudinal direction of each of the fusion portions 64. A bolt insertion hole 63a is formed in each of the energizing terminals 63 and also, a bolt 63b inserted into the bolt insertion hole 63a is provided on each of the energizing terminals 63. The load side terminals (not shown in FIGS. 8 to 12) are connected to respectively the energizing terminals 63 by nut tightening.
The insulative portion 70 is formed by insert molding on portions of the bus bar 61 excluding the fusion portions 64 and predetermined portions of the terminals 62, 63.
Incidentally, numeral 80 is a fusion portion cover.